


Memorias Fotográficas

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Se han preguntado por qué es que Shooti se la pasa tomando fotos? Bueno, eh aquí una muy posible razón :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorias Fotográficas

Después de esa sorpresiva batalla contra Ash, Shooti optó por seguir con lo que venía haciendo antes de dicha interrupción que era: tomar fotos.

Así que fue nuevamente al centro de pueblo Karenko y saco esa nueva cámara digital que con orgullo podía presumir era de lo último en el mercado. Claro no era profesional, pero tenía los suficientes megapíxeles y zoom para servir a sus propósitos.

¿Cuáles propósitos? Se preguntaran algunos que no estén familiarizados con este chico. Pues él podría contestarles, como en aquel primer encuentro con Ash. que es solo para tener "un registro de su viaje".

Aunque, eso les contestaría si fueran cualquier extraño más como ese chico de Kanto.

Porque seamos sinceros ¿A qué niño de 10 años que recién empieza su aventura como entrenador pokémon, le importaría guardar un registro? Creo que a ninguno. Ya que entre la emoción y sueños que se tiene olvidaría ese tipo de detalles que irían más con un investigador pokémon o un entrenador hecho y derecho que ya lleva tiempo viajando, y tiene ataques de melancolía de vez en cuando (porque sabemos de casos especiales donde no es así).

Así que Shooti tenía otros motivos para tomar tantas fotos.

Y obviamente, dicho motivo tenía nombre: Bel.

Una chica rubia de ojos verdes, muy enérgica y demasiado caótica para su gusto. Pero bueno, era una gran y vieja amiga… y muchos dirían que  _demasiado_  amiga, solo que tal vez él no lo note hasta años más tarde cuando esté pasando por algo llamado pubertad.

En fin, Bel era la principal razón por la que llevaba ese bien elaborado registro de su viaje.

Cuando ella se enteró de que él pronto saldría en su viaje, ella no pudo evitar mirarlo con algo parecido a la desilusión entre mezclado con alegría.

Bell era una hija sobre protegida por su padre quien no la dejo iniciar su viaje hace tres años. Cosa que Shooti logro comprender después de tantos años de convivencia, ya que la chica era por demás distraída e intensa… muy intensa. Por lo que por un momento se le cruzó por la cabeza que el padre a quien quería proteger no era a Bel sino a la región Isshu.

-¿Te irás mañana?-preguntó en tono alegre en aquél entonces.

-Si-contesto el mientras preparaba su mochila. Ambos estaban en el cuarto del chico

-Entonces toma esto-y sin decir "agua va" le lanzó a Shooti la cámara que había en su buro.

El chico fue tomado por sorpresa pero aun así logro atrapar la cámara entre sus manos. Aunque a nada estuvo de caer en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Bel?-exclamó.-Es nueva y demasiado delicada…¿Pero porque te lo estoy diciendo? Tu misma me la regalaste.

-Exacto, por lo tanto puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella-comentó ella con una gran sonrisa que hiso que Shooti desviara la mirada levemente sonrojado y después preguntar:

-¿Para qué quieres que me la lleve?

-¿No es obvio?-él la volvió a mirar para negar con la cabeza- Quiero que tomes fotos de todo tu viaje…haz de cuenta… ¡Como como si fuera un registro! Sí, eso. Si no puedo salir a conocer el mundo pokemon me gustaría conocerlo al menos a través de fotos.

-Entonces búscate un libro-comento con obviedad.

-¡Obvio no, Shooti!-exclamó con el ceño fruncido-En un libro todo es demasiado aburrido, está dicho por un adulto igual o más aburrido, y lleno de tecnicismos y palabras que no entiendo.-Y entonces lo tomo de las manos provocando que volviera a él, el sonrojo-En cambio, si tú las tomas será más divertido. Después de todo, es  **tú**  punto de vista, el de un entrenador novato como yo, un niño de mi edad…

-Tienes trece.

-…dije...-una venita apareció en su frente y apretó tanto el agarre en las manos del  _casi_ rubio, que pudo jurar se le cortaba la circulación.-de un chico de MI edad.-y lo soltó con brusquedad. Al parecer le afectaba más de lo que aparentaba el no haber iniciado su viaje a la edad que se suponía debió hacerlo.

-Bien-soltó al fin Shooti-Lo haré.

-¿En serio?-preguntó con la ilusión reflejada en sus ojos.

-Aja. Al fin de cuentas son solo fo…-pero no termino porque recibió un abrazo de oso por parte de la chica y eso lo sorprendió.

-¡Muchas, mucha, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, Shooti!-decía con felicidad y aumentando la fuerza en su agarre.-No sabes lo que significa para mí que tomes esas fotos. Es mi dinámica ventana al mundo.

-Esta bien Bel, pero suéltame-dijo al sentir que casi no respiraba.

-¡Oh perdón!-lo soltó-es que me emocione.

-Y cuando no-replicó acomodándose su chamarra.

-Pero es cierto Shooti-le puso ambas manos en los hombros-Muchas gracias-sonrió.

-Es un placer-contestó él, mostrando su característica sonrisa.

Así que esa era la verdadera razón por la que tomaba las fotos. Mostrarle la región Isshu y el mundo pokémon en cada foto para que lo conociera de la mejor manera posible. A ella que tantas ganas tenía de verlo. Y aunque la petición fue "verlo a través de sus ojos" para él no era nada difícil ponerse en los zapatos de la rubia y capturar esos intantes que sabría ella jamás quería olvidar.

Porque no eran simples fotos como el creyó. Eran memorias fotográficas.

Memorias que sin saber le ayudaron más de lo esperado, pues apenas su padre vio las fotos, pudo re-considerar la petición de su hija. Así que sin lugar a dudas en algún momento de su viaje Shooti podrá toparse con ella y enfrentarla como entrenadora.

Pero las fotos seguirían siendo memorias.

Memorias de la primera promesa que hicieron entre los dos.


End file.
